


Gratitude

by knight_of_mockery



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_mockery/pseuds/knight_of_mockery
Summary: In which Zen gives his number-one fan a well-deserved gift.Edited from being a one-shot collection, after further thought on the matter.





	Gratitude

“You want me to meet you at your apartment?” Jaehee was somewhat flustered. Zen had sent a text mentioning wanting to talk when she was available, and now that she was on the phone she felt speechless.

_“Yes! You’ve been very supportive of me, and I wanted to thank you personally. Would tomorrow after you get off work be okay?”_

“Of course, I’m just confused as to what I’ve done that deserves thanking. You deserve all the praise you’ve received for your talent, Zen.”

_“I’m extremely flattered, but seriously. I think you’ll greatly enjoy it!”_

Jaehee sighed, but her inner fangirl was screaming. “Of course I’ll come, Zen. I’ll certainly come to your apartment tomorrow.”

_“Awesome! I’ll see you then!”_

* * *

Zen immediately texted Seven after hanging up with Jaehee.

Zen: Okay, but are you really *sure* she’ll enjoy this?

707: Of course lolol Do you really not see how much of a fan she is of you?

707: She constantly gushes over you and your acting in the messenger, and she literally has a framed photo of you.

707: I assure you, she’ll die of happiness.

Zen groaned; talking to Seven never got him anywhere. He supposed he should just relax about the whole thing; Jaehee agreed to come, right? And she was welcome to leave if she didn’t like the gift. Augh! He was just too anxious. Maybe a beer and some sleep would make him feel better. 

* * *

Mr. Han had provided a car for Jaehee, which wasn’t unusual; he had to make sure his closest subordinate got to and from work punctually, after all. What was unusual was not going to her own apartment complex first; instead, she heading to Zen’s apartment. Zen opened the door as soon as she knocked, and his face lit up like a puppy dog—an unusual comparison, as Yoosung is normally the one who seems like if someone turned a golden retriever into a human being.

“Thank you so much for coming, Jaehee!” he said, all smiles.

“Good evening, Zen. How are you?” she asked.

“I’m doing great! I don’t have anything urgent coming up, so my agent told me I can take it easy for a bit while searching for new roles.” Zen stepped aside so that Jaehee could enter the apartment properly and offered to hang up her jacket. “I’m itching to get on stage again, though, so hopefully a new role will come up.”

Jaehee smiled. “I’m so glad you can rest; I’m a bit envious, actually. I would love for even a day off.”

“Is that stupid director overworking you again?” Zen asked, looking a tad angry. “It’s really unfair that you have to work so hard for him, and he gets to take breaks whenever he pleases. You deserve a vacation.”

Jaehee’s face felt heated as she said, “Thank you for your concern, Zen, but I assure you I’m fine. I may not have many breaks or vacations, but I do appreciate the opportunities I have at the company.”

Zen’s face lightened up, and he ushered Jaehee to his couch. “Ah, anyway, I don’t think I’ve properly explained why I wanted to see you today!” He grinned at her. “At first I just thought you were being supportive because we’re both members of the RFA, but recently I think I’ve realized that you genuinely enjoy my plays and musicals. And I was thinking, since you’ve been so supportive of me since we’ve met, that maybe I could repay you with a little private performance?”

Jaehee reddened. “I mean you deserve all the support you’ve received for your talent, and you’ve earned your success, but—wait, performance?”

“Yes!” he said, somewhat excitedly. “I want to sing to you. I have a list of songs from my favorite roles that I’ve performed for, and I thought that I could sing for you! I tried to pick primarily solo songs so that I didn’t have to worry about not having someone fill the other roles.”

“Oh, Zen, you really don’t have to do this for me!” Jaehee said, feeling extremely flustered. All she wanted to do was support him and his career; she had never done anything that would warrant such a sweet gift.

Zen flashed another radiant smile. “I assure you, I want to do this for you. Think of it as a way for you to relax after so much stress from work.”

Jaehee couldn’t argue at that. “I suppose…” Her face felt rather warm, and she didn’t want to think about how much her embarrassment showed on her face. Thankfully, Zen seemed to completely ignore it as he warmed up his voice a bit.

* * *

Zen proceeded to perform a variety of songs, all of which Jaehee was familiar with. Her excitement was plain on her face, and Zen, in turn, appeared so natural and relaxed. When he finished, Jaehee couldn’t help but thank him profusely.

“I should be thanking you!” Zen quickly said. “You really have done a lot for me as a member of the RFA, and I appreciate every little piece of support.” He gave her an infectious smile that encouraged her to calm down. They continued to talk, and when Jaehee finally had to return to her apartment for the evening, Zen found himself wishing she could stay. As she stepped out the door, she flashed one last small smile, leaving Zen helplessly wondering what the feeling coursing through him meant.


End file.
